Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness
Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness is an upcoming superhero film, based on the Marvel Comics superhero of the same name. The film is a sequel to Doctor Strange, Avengers: Endgame, and a crossover/sequel to WandaVision. It is the twenty-seventh film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and the fourth film of Phase Four. The film will be released in the United States on May 7, 2021. Synopsis To be added Cast *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Rachel McAdams as Doctor Christine Palmer‘Doctor Strange’ Director Scott Derrickson to Return for Sequel *Benedict Wong as Master Wong *Chiwetel Ejiofor as Karl Mordo *To-be-confirmed actor as Nightmare Appearances Locations *Earth **New York City, New York ***New York Sanctum *Multiverse Events To be added Items *Cloak of Levitation *Sling Ring Vehicles To be added Sentient Species *Humans Creatures To be added Organizations *Masters of the Mystic Arts Mentioned To be added Videos Trailers To be added Production On April 20, 2017, Deadline reported that Scott Derrickson would return to work on the film after he finished his work on the TV series .‘Locke & Key’ Drama From Carlton Cuse, Joe Hill & IDW Gets Hulu Pilot Order, Scott Derrickson To Direct On October 19, 2017, Kevin Feige stated that the film would be released a number of years after its predecessor, Doctor Strange.[https://wegotthiscovered.com/movies/kevin-feige-updates-doctor-strange-2-will-feature-mcu/ Kevin Feige Teases Doctor Strange 2, Says We Won’t See It For A While] On March 31, 2018, C. Robert Cargill revealed plans for the film to feature Karl Mordo and Nightmare as villains.[https://movieweb.com/doctor-strange-2-plans-ideas/ Doctor Strange 2 Villain Plans and New Story Ideas Revealed] On June 28, 2018, Kevin Feige revealed that there are plans to make a sequel to Doctor Strange.'Kevin Feige Confirms 'Doctor Strange 2' Is Definitely Happening On December 11, 2018, The Hollywood Reporter announced that Derrickson had signed on to return to direct the film, with scripting planned to occur throughout 2019 while filming was expected to begin in early 2020 for an expected release in May 2021.Scott Derrickson Returning to Direct 'Doctor Strange' Sequel Marvel had previously scheduled an upcoming film for release on May 7, 2021.Disney Announces a Slew of New Marvel, Live-Action and Animation Release Dates Through 2023 On January 25, 2019, That Hashtag Show announced that Cargill had signed on to return to write the script.EXCLUSIVE: C. Robert Cargill Penning the ‘''DOCTOR STRANGE''’ Sequel On July 20, 2019, at San Diego Comic-Con 2019, Kevin Feige officially revealed that the title of the film would be Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness, and that it was scheduled to hit theaters on May 7, 2021. It was also announced that Elizabeth Olsen's Scarlet Witch would appear, as the events of the film will tie directly to the Disney+ series WandaVision.SDCC 2019: All of the Marvel Studios News Coming Out of Hall H at San Diego Comic-Con References External Links * * ru:Доктор Стрэндж: Мультивселенная безумия Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Phase Four Movies Category:Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness